


Because I Kale For You

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, hey hey hey, it's dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena just cares for Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	Because I Kale For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's dumb

She's meant to tell Lena for a while now. Just, y'know, that whole 'maybe lose her best friend cuz she's been not telling the whole truth to her for years' thing is really holding her back. 

But even Supergirl has a limit.

"Kara, I know you love fries, but at some point you should really get the side-salad, just for the vitamins in the greens." It's said while Lena's hand is over hers, and there's true but subtle worry in her eyes. It's sweet and horrible at the same time.

"Kara, I brought kale smoothies for the both of us! I know you didn't like the last one, so I had them make yours chocolate-flavored!" Lena's eyes are alight and she looks alive and happy and hopeful and Kara's soul is slowly being crushed into a jam jar.

"Good morning, Kara. I brought you breakfast because you brought me dinner and I hope I'm not intruding. I brought bagels with fruit!" The fruit isn't terrible, she likes oranges and berries fine enough, but the bagels have kale in them which is just an atrocity against the galaxy. 

The tipping point comes when Lena takes things just a tad too far.

Kara waits three seconds after the knock (even though she'd been waiting _ages_ for Lena to walk all the way across the lobby and wait for the elevator and ride up the elevator and wait for the super slow opening of the elevator doors and then walk all the way to her door and then wait while Lena breathes and works up the nerve to knock because Lena, even after all this time, still worries about intruding). Then she opens the door and beams at Lena, "Hi!"

Lena always takes just a second to reply, but her smile spreads just as wide, "Hello Kara."

She's ushered inside with a kiss to the cheek, which always makes Lena giggle, and they set up on the couch to enjoy Kara's favorite: potstickers. She wolfs down the first, she hasn't eaten for two hours, okay? Then chews through the second but…

Something is different. 

She bites the third in half and there's…… there's greenery inside. Was the food moldy? Was there poison?!? 

"Lena!" Kara grabs the potsticker from Lena's hand and moves them all to the table. 

"What? Kara, what are you doing?" 

"I think they're poisoned!" Kara points to the greenery inside her half. "This place doesn't put anything green in their potstickers, so, well it could just be mold, but usually this place is immaculate, so it has to be poisoned!"

Lena's holding back her laughter halfway through and Kara glares. 

"I'm serious Lena!"

"No, no," Lena cups Kara's cheek gently and shakes her head. "I asked for them to add kale and spinach to the potstickers. There's no poison."

It's.

It's 

This is an abomination. A war crime. Good Rao, Lena really is a Luthor.

"I never see you eat any leafy greens, Kara. And I know we're not together _all_ the time, but I worry you're lacking in the amino acids that are only from leafy greens." She picks up Kara's hand and grimaces. "I know you don't like them and I'm sorry, but nutritional deficiencies don't always have noticeable symptoms and sometimes they have late-onset symptoms which can mean that it's too late to fix the problem and -"

Lena's so smart and just so cute and a little dumb but she doesn't know and Kara just can't help but kiss her. 

At least she doesn't taste like kale yet. 

"Oh." Lena breathes out. 

"I don't eat leafy greens because I don't like them and I don't need to." She cups Lena's cheek and well, anything to get this to end. "I'm Supergirl, Lena."

Lena blinks and frowns. "I know, but what does that have to do with the greens?" 

"Wah," Kara gapes. "You knew?"

Lena smiles and kisses the corner of her mouth. "Darling, all you do is put your hair up, of course, I knew." 

"Oh." Shucks. But, hey! "Then why do you keep trying to get me to eat kale?"

"Because, like I said, the symptoms can be late-onset an even the continuous regeneration of your cells can be healthy and unhealthy. Leafy greens are essential to a complete, _healthy_ diet." 

Oh no.

"Whatever tests your little squad in black have done likely can't predict the future, so stopping even the potential of a problem now is just good pra-"

She's so cute and Kara hates this so much, but Rao above she's in love with this ridiculous woman. So she kisses her and kisses her until they aren't discussing her potential nutritional deficiencies. 

\----

"Good morning darling, I brought breakfast! The bakers agreed to make a kale cinnamon roll!"

Kara, distraught in her girlfriend's arms, cried out, "Are you making fun of me??"

And thus, their lives did continue into filled with love and kale till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm dumb


End file.
